


Making some little friends! (F!Eivor)

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Eivor has a surprise for you!
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Making some little friends! (F!Eivor)

'Please' had quickly become one of your favorite words and one of Eivor's most hated. It was her own fault for mentioning she had a surprise for you at dinner and then refused to elaborate, pretending to be too busy with her beer to answer you. So you did the most mature thing after being ignored and put your bread in her glass, effectively ruining the brew and the baker's hard-work. She made you eat it with a pull of your ear and you found soft bread was as expected, soggy and mushy and disgusting.

The second time you asked her what her surprise was you two were getting dressed. You even said please but she looked you in the eyes and still had the courage to say no. So you took her trousers and hung them up on the kitchen like a flag, making the servants laugh as you got another ear pull from her.

The third time you asked her you were painting her eyes and cheeks and she opened her eyes, looked at you and closed them again. So you dipped your full hand into the paint and put it over her face, making a mess of her floor and clothing and getting your ear full of ink when she pulled on it with a grumble.

The fourth time you asked her to tell you what her surprise was you were laying with her. You used the word please a lot that night and she told you to wait a few more days and stop acting like a child. You pulled on her ear for calling you spoiled and what she did to you made it harder to walk the next day.

Almost a week passed of you hearing no that on the fifth day you just didnt ask and much to her surprise, you started to ignore her obvious teasing to try and get you to get curious and ask again. You didn't, you just pretended not to care even though on the inside you were dying to know what she had for you.

Eivor had enjoyed your playful behavior so much that at one point during your day she mentioned showing you your surprise the following day. You smiled but disappointed her with a lack of a childish prank or a proper reaction. It was funny, though -- seeing her pout because she rarely did so and you calling her the child. You got your ear pulled again once you got home but you did manage to make the wolf slightly embarrassed during a meeting with her fighters.

You slept the whole night without making a sound and barely got out of your state after Eivor called your name until she started to roll at your shoulder and you stared at her with a frown. You had always been a heavy sleeper, something that was a bit of a problem during hunts because you passed out next to a fire as soon as your head found your arm. She was used to dealing with your bad mood, leaving to let you wash and get dressed before a nice plate full of hot porridge managed to pull a smile out of you.

"You'll come with me after we've eaten, yes?", she was slower at finishing her bowl and that day your lover must have been in a good mood because she let you have the rest of her food. You nodded, not entirely listening when you were focused on eating.

Eivor sighed and touched your arm for you to eat slower, "The surprise I promised you, love. Do you remember?", she smiled at your nod, knowing you had listened to her because you made eye-contact.

Wiping your mouth on your sleeve and earning a roll of her eyes, you stood up and grinned. You hit your chest with your fist, "Finally! I'm expecting my own ship after waiting for so long!", the blank look on her face made you pout and grumble, "…so, no ship?"

"My men are quite talented but not even they can make a ship in a single week. I'm afraid you will have to settle for something…smaller.", she pinched her thumb and index finger together and laughed at your confused expression. "Come, you'll understand once we get there...", she started walking with you behind.

There? So she was showing you a place? But she did say your surprise was small so what did that mean? Maybe a new knife? Or one of those hidden blades she had? Now that would be an amazing present!

She led you through the village, to the outskirts and then into the woods nearby. You closed the gap between you and her and pinched at her sleeve, making her look back at you. "Where are we going?", you held onto her with a pout, looking around the forest, suspicious and growing more confused.

Eivor smiled, "Are you scared, my love? I did not bring you here to harm you. If I wanted to teach you how to behave properly during meetings I would have done so at home.", she chuckled at your frown, gesturing for you to stop moving. "Shh...", a finger to her lip and she slowly walked towards a dark tree that looked like it was rotting away with a hole near the base and a bundle of differently colored furs.

"My wolf, what the f-", when the bundle moved you latched onto her arm, aware that neither of you had brought a weapon. Eivor held her arm out as if to keep you from attacking the animal near the tree.

It turned out to be a couple of animals, actually. A small family of feral cats that had been napping all huddled together, making it look a lot larger than it actually was. Feral cats could grow quite big but the ones in front of you were small, most likely babies.

"The mother has stolen food from the village. I had to come and see the little ones after following her all the way here but they were so small that it seemed dangerous to stress them out with a visit...", Eivor crouched down to touch at the babies, their eyes must not have been open for very long and they were a lot more silent than the ones in the village. You had never seen them so young. They looked so...weak.

"Are they sick? Why are they so small? Why aren't they meowing? W-where's the mother?", you've jad the unfortunate luck of being scratched and bit by one of Eivor's cats and their claws stung more than most weapons. You didn't think messing with a cat and the babies was not a good idea but Eivor was calm and she did know more about cats than you.

"They were born not too long ago but they can walk and see. Look...", she picked one up to hold it up to you, her hands engulfing the tiny creature. It let out a very faint squeak and you suddenly got the urge to bring it home. "The mother should have been here but perhaps she left to find food...", it was a bit odd the older cat was taking so long but the woods were not only a home to cats but also other creatures. It was a slim chance but the mother might have been caught by a hawk on it's way to the village or gotten snatched up by one of the people under Eivor's nose.

"…hold it, my love.", she smiled at your staring of the kitten in her hands. You shook your head but took a step closer to crouch down next to her. "I know you are a brute sometimes but just stay calm. Go on, feel how soft it is…", she opened your hand with her long fingers and set the kitten down on your palm.

You chewed on your bottom lip, scared of crushing it on accident or dropping it on the ground. Eivor took another baby and held it against her cheek, rubbing her scarred skin against the soft fur. The cat let out a meow, the others slowly crawling towards her. She smiled and lowered her other hand, letting them sniff and press their little noses against her fingers.

"…", you had never seen her like this before. 

Sure, she always smiled at the cats in the village in a way that made it obvious she was fond of them but she had never looked so peaceful and dare you say, in-love? But it didn't make you feel jealous…because she looked at you like that too. With love in her eyes.

At least, you thought she did...you hoped she did.

Leaning closer you kissed at her scarred cheek. She turned towards you with a smile, cocking her head to the side. "What was that for?", she chuckled softly and lowered the cat, scratching at the little heads.

You blinked at her and then looked down at the tiny creature in your hand, pressing your fingertips to the small, pink paw-pad. You smiled and looked up at her with a faint blush, "I don't know…", you said.

She chuckled, "You don't know why you kissed me?"

You scratched at the kitten's ear, "You looked so happy...I guess…I was happy too...I don't know."

Eivor smiled at your innocent answer, basking in this side of you she only saw in private. For all the weird and childish behavior you showed, the way you tried to pick fights and ate like an animal, you could be very girly and cute when you didn't realize. She liked you like this too. She liked all of those sides of you.

"Well, what do you say we bring them with us?", she looked around but there was still no sight of the cat who had been seen stealing fish from the stands a few days ago. "I'm afraid they might have become orphans...We should look after them before they waste away.", she couldn't be upset at how Nature worked but it was obvious to you that she was sad and worried about leaving them to their own.

"Can we name them?", you smiled.

That was a sign that you had agreed to become a surrogate mother to a group of small cats. Eivor let out a chuckle, scooping the bundle up onto the loose front of her robe. "Of course, they're family now.", she stood up and smiled at you, watching you rub the fur on the tiny creature's back on your warm cheek.

You two had a handful of fuzzy babies to nurse for a couple of weeks until they fibally grew a bit older to eat on their own but...seeing how happy Eivor was spoon-feeding a kitty barely the size of her palm...

No doubt that was worth everything to you.


End file.
